remind me please!
by Let me write 123
Summary: What would happen if tris prior does not remember who it is? She had an accident and when she wakes up she does not remember who she is and she is alone in a truck with two people dead. Will he see Tobias again? Will he remember how he got to that truck? Will she have a new love? Will he recover his memories?
1. accident

Chapter One

The only thing I can feel now is pain, my feet hurt from so much walking, but even so I keep walking.

The sun hits me directly in the face and I feel that at any moment I'm going to faint and die, but even so I keep walking, I will not surrender so easily.

_I want to live._

I remember at least how this hell started, I woke up two days ago in a truck that had fallen on a small precipice and everything around me was a disaster, I really do not know how it does not explode in the act, I suppose it was "lucky"

Unfortunately, the two people who were with me because they were dead did not have it.

Then I realized that I was not as "lucky" as I had thought since, in the first place, I did not know who the hell it was and my arm was a bloody mess. I wanted to get out of that place immediately, but reluctantly I checked the two dead to see if they had anything useful, they had nothing more than a knife and a weapon.

_What a disappointment!_

At that time I felt bad for thinking that two people who died for reasons I do not remember, both wore a military style uniform. Will I be one? Maybe, I have no idea.

Check the truck and miraculously, find a medicine cabinet and I left with the small box of the disastrous site.

Now I'm wandering in the middle of nowhere, I put on the bandages and disinfected the wound as best I could, but I think it got worse.

I'm really not sure.

I'm not a damn doctor! ! I do not even remember my damn name!

At night, I tried to make a fire and, after several attempts, I succeeded. Finally something is fine for T! I think my name starts with T, after all I have a necklace with that initial.

I also noticed that I have a bird tattoo on my collarbone. I have no idea if it has any meaning, I hope my memories can return with now that's not my priority, well, partly if, because I'm sure I lived with other people, the human being lives by nature with other people. I wonder if someone will be looking for me, I hope so, because I will not last long if I continue this way.

**AN: Hi, I'm new to writing. Give love to this chapter to continue with this story. I have many things that I would like to write!**

**I do not speak English (but I will do my stories in this language) why? because I am learning this language recently and I found it more challenging to do it. If you do not understand some words my biggest diculpas. Do not hit me, pleeeease **


	2. memory

Chapter two

I wake up trembling, the fire has been extinguished by the strong air, I tighten my jacket and I see that it is useless to make another fire, so I decide to keep moving since it is not long before dawn and it is better to walk now. Before the sun appears in all its splendor and continues to burn my skin.

My stomach roars for food but I can not do anything about it, I can only keep walking and wait for a miracle, at least I hope it rains to quench my thirst.

I walk for hours and decide to rest in a tree that gives good shade and I dedicate myself to work in the dream that I had last night.

**Flashback**

"Do not be stubborn and stay here!" Said a deep voice, probably a man because I can not see his face.

"I will not be calm if you leave and I do not know what could have happened to you! I will accompany you and you will not stop me!" I answered desperately

"That's not an option, do you think this is a game, you just blow up a damn bomb in the Hub!" He explained angrily shaking my shoulders to see the reason.

"That's why I have to be with you, to protect you," I answered in a low voice and ready to burst into tears.

"Here it is safer and knowing that you are safe is the best thing you can do for me, please understand," he answered lifting my chin to look us in the eyes, he has very blue eyes.

"Come home soon and keep me informed of everything, I hope my parents were not there," I said while preparing his gun and ammunition.

"I'll do it, I promise you" "I'll send my men to protect you and it's not something you can refute" he told me before I could tell him it was not necessary

"Take care, idiot," I murmured the last part.

"You know you're not going because you do not think you're not strong but because they threaten the divergent" I explain from the door about to leave

"I'm not the only one in this city" I tried to explain stubbornly

"You are not, but you are also the strongest" he tried to reason with me

"If I am so strong I should go with you and not stay here waiting for news of you" I continued talking stubbornly

"That is not an option look how is your arm, but you were so stubborn to ask for help you would not have dislocated" he replied with a little anger in his voice

"It's okay, it's okay, do not look at me like that and go save the day" I mocked him

"Goodbye honey," he told me before giving me a passionate kiss that he responded with equal enthusiasm

**Flashback end**

And that's all I remember, I guess now I know why my arm is damaged, it's likely that I'll get hurt more by the accident.

I can not stop thinking about those blue eyes that my soul could see. Will it be my boyfriend? I guess so because I kissed him, but who knows how I behaved before.

Suddenly I see a military-style truck. Is this my salvation? I'm with him, but I think it was a big part of my enthusiasm because I did not think much about it and I just jumped.

The van barely hits me, but it adds to that I'm small and I'm hurt. I fall to the ground, but I can see four figures come out and one of them lifts me up in her arms shouting orders to the three remaining men.

The man who holds me in his arms has green eyes like the leaves of the trees that I have seen so much in my little trip.

"Do not faint, stay with me," he begs, but it's too late because everything I see is black ...

**Hears ! Second chapter published, a modification to the first attentive! I emphasize that this is a fourtris story. Do not kill me :v**


	3. wake

When I open my eyes, all I see is a bright light, I feel a little dazed when I get up a little and I see that I'm actually in a hospital room. I look at myself and see that I have an intravenous injection in my hand, my arm has new bandages that are placed carefully and my head is also bandaged.

_My whole body hurts._

I see the door open and a nurse enters. When she sees me awake, she touches a button next to my bed, seconds later two doctors appear and they ask me one after another why I came to the hospital, if I can give them the information of a member of my family so that I can tell them that I am here or how much I feel pain at this moment.

Until they were interrupted by the voice of a man at the door and I recognized him as the green-eyed boy who picked me up when I collapsed to the ground and climbed into the military truck.

"Leave me a moment with her, you can retire", he said kindly, but with a voice of total control.

The two doctors and the nurse bowed respectfully and closed the door behind them. He looked at me and I could not help doing it too, he is tall, with tanned skin, his golden hair mixed with a little black, muscular and athletic was basically a very handsome boy, I blushed at the idea and looked down, but after seconds of silence, I looked up and he continued to look at me with something in his eyes that he could not recognize.

Suddenly, he blinked and kept his eyes closed for a moment, then opened them and walked to the chair he picked up and placed beside me, continued to look at me and I could not help but feel uncomfortable, so I cleared my throat.

"I know you?" I asked timidly

"My name is Alex" he replied, shrugging his shoulders and giving me a smile that showed his teeth

"You did not answer my question" I said with a little annoyance in my voice

"Do you think I would tell you my name if you knew me or, better yet, if I knew?" He responded with humor in his voice "What's your name?" He added before I could yell at him to stop making fun of me.

"I do not know it in reality, but I think it starts with T" I said touching my neck but not finding anything

"They removed the collar before the operation," he explains, seeing my expression of confusion. "You had a small metal in the arm that infected him, but because he was in poor condition and in addition to being run over, the possibilities of his life were not very good and that is not to mention the wound in his head." He adds touching the bandage and I retired instantly without completely trusting this guy, although I did not have to do it after he saved me.

"How long were I here?" I could not stop saying, waiting for explanations.

"About two days, you sleep a lot," he shrugged again as if that fact hurt, but this time without showing that charming smile. "They put the intravenous line to give nutrients that are very malnourished and dehydrated, but that will improve in the coming days." he said, but then his eyes darkened "They thought you would not wake up, I really found you very bad, they told me that if you had spent another week with that metal in your arm, you probably would have lost it"

"I did a terrible job trying to take care of my arm, I did not even realize I had a piece of metal," I told myself in frustration when I heard about the seriousness of the matter.

"In fact, you did not do it so badly" Alex encouraged me with a friendly smile while caressing my little finger "I've seen worse attempts" he adds laughing and I can not help but laugh a little "But going back to a more serious matter, I want to know what you did in the middle of nowhere and throwing yourself into an army truck like a lunatic, "he told me, putting aside the humor, but his eyes were still kind.

"When I saw the truck, I thought it was my salvation, my emotion won and I did not think about that and now that I think I launched it practically" I said in a shy voice "And I'm not crazy", I added more strongly in my voice, leaving shyness aside, I am surprised at how quickly his tone changes and, apparently, he too.

"Forgive me for saying that!" He replied with regret "But you can not blame me, T!" He said with more conviction in his voice "For a moment I thought you were a kamikaze" when he saw my expression of confusion told me "it was a Japanese suicide attack tactic that was used a long time ago, but now is not the time for a class of story, "he said pointing with his index finger, he was a little irritated and annoyed

"So, why did you take a chance and help me?" It's not that I'm complaining about his help, but I'm curious to know why he helped me when I did not have to.

"Would you have preferred to let you die?" He answered raising his eyebrows "But to answer your question, I waited a few seconds waiting for you to explode, but you did not, so I was quick to help you"

"Thanks for doing it, Alex, I would have died for not having received medical help, I have no doubts", I said apologizing for all the problems I had not thought about before acting, but in my defense I was very desperate. Stubbornly

"I had to help you, after all my men hit you," he whispered as if he were, even if he was not.

"One of your men?" I ask, but without receiving an answer.

"I'll tell you later, but now I want to know what you were doing outside," he ordered me and I shrugged at the change in his voice.

"Sorr-" begins by showing repentance for how I speak

"I told you I did not remember my name, did not I give you a clue to understand that I do not know why I was absent?" I cut him off with a withering look.

"I guess I do not pay attention to that, I'm stupid," he says apologetically. "Do not you remember anything?" He added with a curious look crossing his green eyes.

"I was in an army truck that fell down an incline, there were two people dressed more militarily, but the color of the uniform was different from what your men had, they were black and dark orange," he explained, and it freezes. "Are you okay? Alex, are you a little pale?

"Did they survive? Did you dress the same? Exactly where did that happen?" Insta with a fire in his eyes that makes his green eyes shine with fury.

"They did not do it, and I ..." Alex looked at me waiting for the answer and clenching his fists, this is not good, something tells me that he knows those guys, I pray that he will not hurt me but I have no doubt When he takes me hand, looks me in the eyes and asks me to tell the truth "I put on my jacket, I used it to cover me at night and in the morning of the sun" I tell him the truth.

He breathes deeply and looks down thinking deeply, after a few minutes he looks at me again.

"I'm going to look for that truck, but what you just told me is not going to tell anyone, it's for your safety," he warns, gets up and goes to the door. "Can you remember something that can help me find the truck?" he adds turning to see me

"The place was covered in bushes and trees, but the truck left a big hole, you would not notice that something collapsed if you do not get close enough, I tried to climb the slope but with my damaged arm I did not achieve it that much. straight, there were finally no trees on the road "I informed him hoping that the information could help

"I think I know the place, it was very useful" he replies before opening the door "Do not forget what I said, I'll be back in a couple of days, I hope you get better" He leaves before I can say goodbye leaving me alone in the room with many doubts.


	4. Attack

**A/N In this story the war of Erudition-Dauntless/Abnegation never happened and Jeanine does not want to kill the divergent. Abnegation exposed the video almost four years after the initiation of tris, days after that David communicated with Chicago demanding that they hand over all their divergents, but they didn't**

Tobías POV

I rush to the leadership room, dodging some members who are paralyzed by the atrocious sound that can only mean one thing.

The office is attacking

Despite being the warrior faction, people are nervous, that could be a normal reaction, as it surprised us, but come on! We are in the middle of a damn war in which anything can happen and we can not get into so much panic, that's why I do not feel bad when I "wake up" some people I meet on my way and I order them to put Their shit together and their houses go.

I can not say that I am an imperturbable person with nerves of steel, many people see me like that and, frankly, I do not give a shit, I only care about the people around me and others just see the layer I let them see. It helps respect and fear, that's why I'm one of the leaders of this faction, right?

Of course I'm not an asshole like Eric, it's cruel.

I smile mentally remembering that he can no longer impose me since we have the same position, in fact, I am his superior, I still remember his face when Max gathered all the current leaders to appoint his second in command and the next successor.

Honestly, I thought I would choose Tris because despite her short time as a leader, she was the one most loved by the members and they had a deep respect for not accepting Eric's shit and kicking her ass in the middle of the cafeteria, she behaved like an imbecile (more than normal) and was about to get up when Tris jumped like an anaconda on a mouse.

Eric had several days of rest and Tris an admonition for his inappropriate behavior but Max's smile did not go unnoticed, the man probably died of laughter after firing her from his office. That's why I thought that she was the best option or Tamara because if it was Eric's choice, let's say that all the good things that Tris and I have done (together with Tamara's help) would have been ruined.

But it did not work that way, Max named me his successor and told me in private that he was always his favorite, he was convinced that, despite being the newest member in the leadership, he could easily turn Dauntless into a better place. Finally, she waited to react and make the decision to become a leader, a decision that, of course, helped me to take Tris, she was very persuasive to show me everything that should be done as a leader and that she would really like to see me in that position to be able to kick Eric's butt and improve Dauntless.

Immediately I accepted the message when I heard the word "kick" and "Eric" in the same sentence, it's good, I admit that it was also because inside I knew I wanted to do something good not only for my faction but also for my city.

When I arrive, I meet Eric and Tamara who are talking or rather saying shouting orders to five men.

"! Shut up! "Shout, if there is no order we can not take the situation under control and that is the worst thing we can do at a time like this" Tell me everything you know "as second in command at Dauntless and since Max went to the leaders meeting main in Abnegation that leaves me in charge

"As I communicated before the communications fell, an explosion occurred in the Hub, we do not know anything else" Eric explained with annoyance in his voice as he still can not bear that I have a higher rank than him, now that the Hub exploded is Max is probably dead and that leaves me in charge, poor Max he was going to retire, he told me when he named me his successor, he was already tired of his position and he was ashamed for not having followed the Dauntless beliefs and being corrupted by the three previous leading comrades.

"Eric, me, two groups of soldiers and three groups from the infirmary will go to Abnegation to take care of the wounded and remove the government employees, Tamara will go to the fence and the sectors without factions, those who did this can not escape" I order and they immediately repeat what I said to the 5 men even though they clearly heard it too, I guess they are more nervous than I thought

"And what is Tris going to do?" Eric asked with suspicion in his eyes, this asshole is trying to say that Tris is not exposed to danger because she is my girlfriend, although he is not very wrong he probably would have left her in the security of the complex instead of sending it to the danger zone but now I can have an excuse for this idiot to move without being questioned my decisions.

"I remind you Eric that she is on medical break because of her arm injury, now she gathers what I asked her and brings your ass to the train" I spat Eric up on him, Eric does not say anything else and leaves with two of the five men who were in the room.

Before Tamara leaves, I stop her.

"I want security for Tris, it's not a coincidence that the Center explodes weeks after David's threat, she is vulnerable and I can not be with her now" I told Tamara since she is in charge of the security of the faction.

"Of course four" She replied, nodded and ran to the train avoiding some dependents and elderly people rushing to their homes, since Tris and I entered the leadership, we changed many things for the better, we eliminated the rule that only ten initiates after a lot of paperwork and insistence from both of us, we also managed to get our older members not to be expelled and after David's message we put the rule that neither dependents nor people over 55 could participate if there was a possible attack.

When I arrived, I saw Eric and the others, the train is already approaching and we all got on the train in different wagons. Take the cell phone out of my pocket and press the contact button and call tris. A year ago, academics improved these things and now all of Chicago uses them to communicate from different distances.

"Time was lost four, networks fell, cell phones do not work," Eric explained as he leaned against the wall of the car and the line was in a steady beep. I had completely forgotten that cell phones were not working, that I was worried. Very much, since I will not have news of Tris until she returns to the complex, at least she assures me that she is protected. I do not know what I would do if something happened to her, when she broke her arm and I saw the pain in her beautiful face, I worried a lot if she was not so stubborn and asked me for help to get to the dishes or what she wanted to reach, she would not have fallen from that little chair in which, unfortunately, when he fell, he hit himself hard against the kitchen of the island, I blamed myself while the nurse bandaged her right arm, she tried to reassure me that it was an accident but that does not justify that I was the one who scared her when she entered the kitchen and wanted to surprise her in the middle of the night telling her what the hell she was doing. The days after that Tris was frustrated since she was not used to doing her daily things with her non-dominant hand and I had the pleasure of feeding her when she threw her spoon in the room frustrated at not being able to bring the food to her mouth Of course she only did it when we were in the comfort of our house since she would die of shame if others saw that I feed her.

I realized that I wanted to spend the rest of my days with her in both good and bad times after having thought about it for a while, so after asking her parents for a blessing I bought a ring and was planning how to propose it.

Apparently I was lost in my thoughts and soon we approached Abnegation, we quickly jumped off the train and I saw hell with my own eyes.

The place was complete chaos.

The medical team rushed to help the injured while a group led by Eric went to look for the councilors and other leaders to their homes while the other group led by me went to what was left of the Hub. On the way I met Mr. Prior, I tried to convince him to go back home and he flatly refused.

He was definitely Abnegation from head to toe.

The place that was once the Hub was now only smoke and debris, you could see limbs between the fallen walls, I had to count to three and avoid vomiting. We checked the area to see if by a miracle there was someone alive and I saw two suspicious men who wore Dauntless clothes that looked in all directions, I knew instantly that they were not from my faction when I saw their faces. Having lived in Dauntless for six years in the control room and two years as a leader, you could say that I know all the members and if they are not guilty of anything, it would be enough to apologize for what I am about to do.

I see out of the corner of my eye that Eric comes to me, he informs me that all the councilors and other leaders have been put in security and that in total there are only 17 injured people who were around the Hub

"How many people were in the building?" I ask him

"Approximately 40, all of Abnegation except for the main leaders who were there for the quarterly meeting," Eric replied After David contacted Chicago explaining that we are an experiment, chaos broke out, we had meetings with all the leaders of the other factions and it was concluded that we would not deliver our citizens to strangers. "David continued to threaten us but he wanted to reach an agreement that he only wanted the strongest and gave us a list with the names of those people, Tris was included in it along with six other people.

We did not know how he had such information, we thought there was a spy in Chicago but this person would have to have full control of the results of the aptitude tests and be able to observe the citizens. Instantly I thought of Erudition but there was the detail that the cameras are handled in Dauntless and the tapes are saved in Candor. I discussed that idea with the other leaders and came to the conclusion that there probably was not a spy, he had hacked our systems and the information we had. Now that was a big problem that we had to confirm. We discovered that we had not been hacked, the thing was worse, absolutely everything we had was sent directly to them, they had been watching us all this time.

We had to create a new system and that took months. In fact, we had just finished it with the help of everyone who knew about programming and networks in Chicago, mostly scholars. That's why the meeting was going to take place to report all the achievements and what we still needed to do to get rid of David and his people, but he went ahead with this massacre.

"Here are Four" the group of soldiers declares when they come with the suspects.

"What were you doing here? !" I growl, glaring at these two people and they just smile

"No more exploiting the Hub," the tall one responds sarcastically, hit him on the nose and falls to the ground like a sack of potatoes

"! You know how many people died imbecile! "I shout with a lot of anger in my voice

"Around 50 people, that would be ideal," says the blonde who was still standing

"And that seems normal to you apparently" I spit on the blond as he falls by a blow in the stomach that I gave him

"It was part of the mission" responds with difficulty, idiot number one

"Part of the mission?" I repeat and my eyes enlarge a little more with what I am understanding. Will another bomb explode?

"Good luck with that Four" they answer me both while they run their tongues through the front teeth and one of their teeth comes off

"Nooo!" I scream when I understand what they have just done.

Both have foam in the mouth and wriggle like worms before leaving this life

"What happened to them? !" exclaims Eric in disbelief

"I thought you were Erudito Eric, it's obvious what they did, maybe you do not read the history books" I explain to this idiot when he finally understands that they committed suicide with a powerful poison they had in a false tooth

"Sons of bitches" he whispers before leaving

"Take them to Erudition for an autopsy, they may get something useful, although I doubt it." I order three soldiers who were on the side of the bodies. Could David implant a bomb inside them? I doubt it is incredibly difficult to do, it was achieved in the past but implanting a minimum amount of explosives since the subject would collapse and it was very likely to explode during the operation if great care was not taken, and I doubt very much that he would risk his Doctors, you would not care about their lives just their skills and these two guys look like the typical boys who send sacrifices to a mission, as well as how they would activate it. Remote control? Unlikely.

I approach Eric to tell him that I will return to the compound so that the inhabitants of their own denial move temporarily to Dauntless, since they can not stay in an area with radiation and with their old main building where their loved ones are dead

o00o

When I get to Dauntless, I go directly to the intercom that is in the leaders' office and I tell them through the megaphone that everyone can leave their homes and go to the dining room to see what happened an hour ago. I quickly went to the dining room and got on the podium.

"1 hour ago there was an attack on Abnegation, a bomb exploded on the Axis killing all those who were in the building and the leaders of the main factions" I take a break to digest the information, you instantly hear screams of horror, of revenge and get justice for all the dead.

"I ask six volunteers to help me organize everything and make sure there is no other bomb in the other factions," he continued, speaking through the megaphone and instantly Uriah, Zeke, Will, Shauna, Christina and Tori stand up.

They approach me when I nod and organize them so that Uriah and Zeke go to the fence to give and receive information for Tamara and the other intrepid who are there, Will and Shauna will go to Erudition with two groups. of soldiers to check the area, tell the other leaders what happened and know when the signal will return on cell phones; Christina will go with a group of soldiers to Candor, since there are already Faction guards and a small group of Dauntless. Tori stayed with me to organize the place where Abnegation would stay.

Suddenly, I realize that I did not see Tris, I try to calm down because the guards probably did not let her out, that's why she is not here.

After my friends and I organized the troops, they left quickly to do their duty. I tell Tori that I return right away and I run to the apartment where Tris and I live, when I approach I see three dead men at the door and I think I see black because I'm about to faint because of what I think it's happening

The apartment is a disaster, the room seems to have been a point of struggle, since everything is lying on the floor, I cross all the rooms and pray that she is here. I only find two intrepid men more than they are apparently dead. I could not say exactly why I collapsed on a wall when I remember what the tall man said

"It was part of the mission." It repeats in my mind.

"They took her away," I told no one in particular, digesting the information and promising her and me that I would find her, no matter what.

**It was a long wait ! Sorry, I was thinking about the course of the story and now I hope to write more often since I have 70% of the ideas for later chapters and to answer the question that they left me if Tris will recover her memory... read on and you will find out :v. I can not give details very future of the story because it would ruin the plot, I will only answer questions that have to do with the chapter in question if you do not get to understand something. By the way I must remind everyone that this story is classified M so it has "lemons" (Can someone explain to me when that word evolved from an innocent fruit to an insinuation about sex?) Illuminate this poor creature :v/ Nos vemos de acá a dos semanas, es estresante traducirlo psss **


	5. she isn't dead

Everything looks like a loop is the same every day.

Wake up at 7am, eat a piece of bread, a protein bar and some water, go to the leaders' room and mark the spaces that will be covered in the day to find the sons of bitches, assign the teams and have a conference with the other factions on the progress we have because of this disaster, after that run to the train with the search teams.

Once I am inside the train I sit and I see the panorama that there is, the place is really creepy, I can hardly recognize my city with so much silence except for my intrepid companions who have a little chat, they know that if they make too much noise I will explode and be a stick in the ass all day. When the train passes through the center of the city I don't see what I normally saw through the cameras or when I passed through this route, I don't see the clerks going to school, the scholars with their detestable glasses walking to their headquarters not far from here, the intrepid making jokes among themselves or running like mad to get to the train, abnegation with their heads down thinking of their next act of altruism or candor speaking aloud.

The place is empty, since we are in red code no faction is allowed to leave its headquarters except Dauntless, the scholars are repairing the servers because the office burned all the mainframes lowering the temperature that allows them to overheat and disable the alarms that alert when a refrigerator is not working properly, arrangement that will take quite some time, but we have no other option. Friendship is producing more food and they have been deprived of the serum of peace, they need to be in all their senses. Self-sacrifice is in all factions along with frankness in helping with whatever may be necessary, from being assistants in the infirmary to clearing the debris of what was once the Hub.

I hear Zeke approaching and touching my shoulder as he sits next to me, I think he is saying something I can't say for sure as he has developed the ability to be half asleep with his eyes narrowed, he serves me since I arrive at my apartment at night and go to bed, I couldn't sleep without knowing where they were hiding her and what they were doing with her, the first days I stayed awake organizing the search teams for the next day and the areas where they could be, but that didn't last more than two days, I needed to sleep, unfortunately I couldn't because of the nightmares I had.

Until Shauna gave me sleeping pills and only took them when she guaranteed me that the effect would only last 6 hours, if they lasted longer I definitely couldn't take them, there was no place in hell where because I was asleep I wouldn't go looking for her. I see that Zeke is waiting for an answer, I open my eyes wide and I give him a look of not wanting to talk right now but he doesn't care.

"Man, you need to rest, you look like shit, I promise you that if I find a clue I will let you know," Zeke repeats, does not understand that I can not rest until I find it.

"I think you have not understood, if it was Shauna, would you stay at home waiting for news? Knowing that they may be torturing her or that she is dead" I try to make her understand a point and by the expression on her face I think she is understanding me a little more.

"All right, man, I just want you to know that I'll be by your side no matter what happens and..." I see you thinking as if you were going to say the following and take a deep breath before you say it: "She's still out there, Zeke., so shut your mouth before I close the punch I'm going to give you. I threaten him quietly and threateningly so that others won't listen to me, he stares at me for a few seconds and nods and tells others that we are approaching our destination

o00o

After hours of excursion in the sector without faction we did not find anything, at least we have a place less to look for and we will continue with the search tomorrow and thus until finding to tris. I pass through the corridors of the complex in order to get to my apartment and not talk to anyone else, I have no mood for their condolences towards me.

She's not dead yet.

I hope to find her soon and I promise to God I'll never let her go., I think about the ring I have on my bedside table, I think about what our future will be like when I say yes, I think about the family we will have.

She is not dead.

If I lose her, I'm sure I'll fall into a well where I won't be able to get out, I know it sounds crazy and some would think I'm still young and could find someone else, but that won't happen. When I lived with my father I considered that I would never have someone to love me, that I would always be a worthless piece of shit, that I had never been more wrong, that when I came to Dauntless I experienced what freedom was like and that I had friends who cared about me, that I felt alive for the first time in 16 years but that I still lacked something, I couldn't tell what it was and found it when a gray blur landed on the net, others might look like a simple self-sacrificing girl in her gray dress that was two sizes bigger, to me the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, her eyes had a fire in them that demanded attention and the demons had it from the first moment I saw her.

She is alive.

My heart knows it, I can feel it, her heart is still beating and that's all that matters, I'll find her and kill those motherfuckers slowly and painfully, that's a promise and I'm determined to keep it.

I put the key in the lock of my apartment and enter, untie my shoes and leave them to one side of the door, I go to the kitchen and I serve a glass of water to take it with sleeping pills, but before taking it I hear a loud knock on my door.

"Four, open the door! It's urgent!" I hear Sam screaming and I rush to open the door for him.

"What's going on?" I say, hoping it's good news.

"There's no time to explain it's about tris, follow me!" and he runs towards the elevator, listening to his name I start to run like a soul carried by the devil. As he enters the elevator, Sam presses the 5th floor and I swear to God that this thing can't go any slower. Once the doors were open we hurried to the leadership room and almost knocked down the door of excitement that we finally have news to help us find Tris, I can see Tamara sitting and seeing something on her laptop.

"Tell me the situat..." I can't finish my words because of what I'm seeing on the screen. Tris is sitting with a ribbon in her mouth and a light in her face, two guys with masks and guns are at her sides.

"Frank brought this CD, they left it in a guard post with a label that said your name," Tamara explains as she plays the video.

"Hey, let everyone look at what we have here," she says as she points to Tris and laughs a little, I clench my fists so tightly that I feel my fingernails dig into my skin and my fists turn white.

"We warned this city that if they did not deliver the divergences, this would happen, we took pity on asking only 7 for the moment, but you did not understand and there are the consequences. The Hub is destroyed along with its main leaders and 60 people, not to mention that your city is in chaos even if you deny it, no matter how much you want to fix it you are not going to be able to do it, you are just an experiment that got out of control and that is why we are going to have to do this. "I see the guy pointing his gun at Tris and I swear that my heart is going to come out of my chest, this can't be happening, it must be a dream and I hope to wake up at any moment from this horrible nightmare.

"I hope you'll learn your lesson, ladies and gentlemen. They will hear from us in a few years, but we don't want just a few divergences anymore, now we're going to want them all, we're giving time to identify all divergences, Take advantage of that time because we won't be so benevolent if you don't obey next time. " demand the guy while he walks around tris "Now, sweetheart, say your last words, be a good show" remove the ribbon abruptly while he puts the gun barrel on his left temple.

"Four "sniffs Tris as tears escape her eyes, I can feel my pulse speed up, my palms are bleeding, the sweat is rushing on my forehead and I feel everything spinning, I close my eyes like the coward I am and I hear "Don't do anything stupid... I love you" the sound of a shot is heard and I open my eyes to see the love of my life with a bullet hole in its hundred and the body leaning to the right. Now I'm frozen I can feel my eyes cloudy and I feel myself falling in slow motion like those movies that we watched tris and I sometimes saw on our sofa with popcorn on a lazy night. Before becoming unconscious I can only think of one thing.

She is dead.

**I'm back, I'm finally on vacation I hope now if I can update more often. I hope you like this chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

1 week after Tris was run over.

This is getting boring, at first it was entertaining to do anything other than see the white ceiling of this room, and when I was brought these games to practice my short and long term memory, it was fine but I'm getting tired of the same thing. I did a series of tests, one of them was to put me on a metal table for an X-ray where I was immobilized with a metal band and a mild sedative not to hyperventilate, I also did a very rare test in which I had to lie on my side with my knees shrunk to the abdomen and the chin attached to the chest, that was the worst injection of all, I asked her to explain to me what this exam was about but the nurse only replied that she was not qualified to respond and that the doctor would do it soon, and that soon has not arrived yet.

They take me out of my thoughts when they knock on the door, that's weird, the nurse never knocks on the door, she just comes in to give me games, check my results, food and take me to the bathroom, sometimes Marcel comes the only doctor who takes care of me but then I don't see any new faces.

"Go ahead" I say loud enough to be heard on the other side of the door. That's when I see a new face, I haven't seen it since I told him about the truck and he left in a hurry. He walks in with a clipboard in his hand and sits in the chair where he was 5 days ago.

"Where were you?" I couldn't help but say as soon as he sat down.

"I was looking for the truck you told me and ... other important things" he explained in a tired voice as he put his elbows on his knees "Now that I'm free I could come here, a little bird told me that you are eager to start walking and get out of this boring place".

"If I am, it's not because I'm ungrateful but I really want to get out of here and ... I don't know maybe I can find a relative or pet waiting for me somewhere" when I say that he looks at me sadly and lowers his gaze to the clipboard in his hand "What's wrong? Why do you suddenly have that shitty face?" I try to joke a little but my voice broke a little.

"Nothing, I was only offended that you think my hospital is a prison" he said laughing a little and scratching his neck "But good T" changes the subject and I look at it suspiciously, I don't believe what he said and apparently he noticed it because he sighed and said to himself "Hell, I'm not good at lying" he played with his hands and took the non-existent dirt out of his nails before stopping his action and looking at me "I'll tell you everything but, do you mind if I first read your mental evaluation?"He says it with a smile that makes it impossible for me to reject his proposal and I give a gesture of assent.

"Well, Marcel was going to tell you this today but knowing him it won't be good to explain briefly and without so many medical terms, I swear he is the best at what he does but he forgets that he is talking to patients and not colleagues, you can read it at any time in fact if you want I can make a copy for you to have with you" he explains clearing his throat to start reading the content.

"Attitude: hostile and ambivalent" when he says that he looks at me and bites his lips so as not to laugh when he sees that I frowned.

"Orientation: 5 points, each row provides 20 T points and this is the lowest you have as they are questions like What's your name? What age are you? Where do you live? What season are we in? What day and what time is it?"I can see that the examples he gave me are not written down, I can also see that there are many scientific terms that I cannot understand, something about the hippocampus in charge of storing this type of information being unstable, next to it there is an x-ray pointing to that part in a red circle.

"And those are your mental evaluation results," ends, huh? I wasn't at the beginning? I look into his eyes and blush when I realize that he so kindly explained my results to me and I wasn't paying attention to what he said while reading and trying to give meaning to all those words.

"You didn't listen to me, did you?" For a moment I thought he was going to get angry but only he rolled his eyes playfully"And that seems strange to me because according to this, your period of attention and concentration is excellent," he says pointing to the clipboard "But well, can you tell me in what part you found my voice boring?

"It's not that, I just got distracted trying to understand all those scientific things, you don't bore me" I said reaching for his hand and giving him an apologetic smile.

"Ok, I will continue with my explanation Miss T and I hope you are being sincere" he says with a strange accent while accommodating the non-existent tie and we both laugh at how ridiculous it is being at the moment, picks up again the clipboard I had left in bed and continues

"Period of attention and concentration: 20 points, the highest score you had in this test, is to ask you to spell a word forward and backward, after 10 minutes the patient is usually asked to say the words he remembers from the list" This test was the most overwhelming along with that of follow orders "Mathematics: 18 points, you were asked to solve basic math exercises; Functioning language " squint your eyes thinking and I literally see how a focus lights up in his head when he found the answer "You were given articles and asked to tell how they work and what they are called or to say the names of as many objects as you can in 1 minute." says it more like a question "I was put some cards with pictures of different objects and asked to say their names" I say it with fun in my voice "You don't seem to know everything, huh?" I make fun of him.

"Well I'm not perfect and I'm not a doctor either, I do what I can," he replied with a mischievous smile. "Yes, I know, you're a soldier or something, aren't you?" I say to know a little more about him. Alex tilts his head carelessly from one side to the other, I would say that even with rhythm "I'm not a soldier, I'm a person who has authority but ... well if I see it that way ..." begins to digress "you could say that I am but I'm not obliged to be in the battlefield, so to speak" ends scratching his neck

"Mmmm I see" I don't know what else to say and for a moment there is an uncomfortable silence, I can't help thinking what I was doing before my accident and what I will do when I recover and leave the hospital, my nerves increase and I decide that if there is bad news I prefer to receive it now and not do this longer "Can you tell me what you found outside?" I say softly, it's as if out of nowhere the atmosphere was heavier and I await for your response holding my breath.

"All right, your results can wait, T" he says with a sigh, rubs his face with his hand and puts the clipboard next to my bedside table. "I wanted to tell you first your results not only to avoid this conversation, but also to tell you what we found because you had a memory loss," he takes a pause and gives me a light grip on his hand, I hadn't realized that he kept holding it "They found large amounts of memory serum in your system, is a serum that only affects the part of the brain responsible for keeping personal memories like your parents' name or the name of the school you went to... it leaves you like a blank slate" I can't believe I hear "why would someone do something like that to me? "I can't help but ask

"I have a theory, you were in a truck of soldiers from the Bureau and they had a mechanical failure so it fell on that slope" short before I keep talking "That doesn't explain the serum!" I scream starting to panic, thinking it's lying to me, this is crazy "Hey, quiet breathe through the nose and exhale through the mouth, your heart rate is rising drastically, that's not good for him baby "he tries to calm me and I feel like I'm going to vomit "What? I'm pregnant?"

"Actually no, it was a joke, I'm sorry that was cruel on my part" he says scratching his neck and lowering his eyes to the ground, makes me want to hang him "Imbecile! "I let go of his hand and hit him in the nape of the neck making his head move abruptly further on "I totally deserve it, I'm sorry T" he says blushing, I take a deep breath once more to calm down "Continue Alex, before I choke you with my pillow".

"I need you not to interrupt me, this is gonna be a long one, okay? If you have a question I will answer it when I finish" he asks and I sit down with my head while he looks at the sheets that cover me so as not to look at me directly, I can feel tense "I was outside the day I found you because the Bureau attacked a small town about 500 km from here, we went with a large part of the army to the scene of the events when they sent a radio signal that they were being attacked but we arrived late, the place was destroyed by fire, we found a few people hidden in a bunker and brought them here, they told us that the Bureau took the young people and children and that they did not hesitate to shoot the older ones. They do this so that they serve their army and erase their memories so that they have no attachment to their past and are more manipulable and faithful to their cause, and the same thing is repeated as a bloody loop since they are the same soldiers who at some point will do the same thing that they once did with them" he says the last with a fury that he had never seen in his kind eyes.

"If it had been a blow to the head from the accident it could have been fixed with time but the memory serum is irreversible T " his eyes soften a little when he lifts his eyes to look at me but I can still see that burning fire in his eyes. "Where will I go now? I thought I would have family outside but most likely they are dead or permanently brainwashed" I tell myself but apparently I said it out loud because he replies "you can stay here, the refugees will, no other city opens its doors to anyone but here we do, you could too..." he does not finish his sentence and I look at him expectantly "Could I?"I ask "You were the only one affected by the memory serum, I showed your photo to the refugees and none of them recognize you, it can be difficult for you to deal with people you don't know and well, I'm not saying that you know me we've only had two conversations but what I mean is that if you come with me to my house it could be fun and ... " Speak so quickly that I barely register what says "Wait, do you want me to move with you?" I say, not understanding if that's what I'm implying.

"It wouldn't be permanent T, you could go whenever you want, I just say they could take care of you better in my house and you can rest without worrying about what is going on around you, you won't be like in a hospital locked in a room, you can go out to the city on certain occasions so your inclusion in society will be better because as you can see in your mental results you are a hostile person, and I already have problems with counsil by accepting people from other cities, I don't want to cause any problems to my citizens it's my duty to take care of them. But it's your decision to come with me, I won't force you to do anything." he ends.

"We won't share a bed, will we?" I blush at the idea, "Of course not, you'll have your own space, my house is really big," he says laughing and cheeks a little pink. "What do you say? I don't want to feel so lonely, you'll be a nice company".

I think for a moment, he really has done a lot for me, a stranger to whom he owes absolutely nothing and to such a kind man he is so kind, he took a look at him and I see no malice in his eyes, those green eyes give me a tranquility every time i see them and i can't find anything in me that i rejected his proposal "i will do it" i say and playfully slap him on the nape of the neck to give a point while i see how his head moves exaggeratedly forward because of the intensity of the blow" demons, you're grabbing too much strength i think you should diminish the spinach" he says and we both laughed until i remember something he said and bowed his head to the side looking at it in doubt "you said your citizens?"

"Yes, didn't I tell you? allow me to formally introduce myself T" he says as he stands up and touches his heart with the palm of his hand, nodding "my name is Alexander Lexington, King Nroº24 of Honry".

**I was going to update on Friday, but the Pan American Games arrived in Lima and I was distracted watching television, thinking it was going to be a disaster because I heard that from 2012 we were going to be the country where these events would take place and sincerely in the last year they did everything, like any lazy person doing what is entrusted to him but always at the last minute. The clues to get to my institute were just being fixed since March and that was complete shit because so far they are still fixing them. Fucking corrupt government. I hope you like the chapter!**


End file.
